


Controllers

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sebs fault, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested by Anon. Michael and Jeremy have fun with videogames.





	Controllers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



Jeremy easily found his way down to Michael’s basement. He could already hear the game music playing through the door, but he knocked anyway. It was the polite thing to do; he never knew if his boyfriend was having some extreme alone time. Though, it was almost exclusively Jeremy himself who repeatedly got walked in on. 

“Jeremy, just come in,” Michael called, not getting up. 

The door opened. Jeremy strode in. “Well, sorry, didn’t know if you were jackin’ off.”

Michael snorted. “Not like you haven't been up close and personal with my dick before.”

“Sometimes you need alone time!” Jeremy argued, walking over to Michael. 

Michael rolled his eyes, smiling at Jeremy. “I promise any alone time is always better with you.”

“That makes no sense,” Jeremy mumbled, falling right into Michael’s arms, whether they were ready or not. 

Michael chuckled, stealing a kiss. “Trust me, it does.”

Jeremy feigned innocence. “I thought I was here to play a game with you, babe.”

Michael hummed, dropping his head onto Jeremy's shoulder as he resumed the game he had been playing while waiting for his boyfriend's arrival. “ _Or_ you could keep sitting in my lap so when enemies hit me my controller vibrates on your dick.”

Jeremy pulled his face away from Michael’s chest in record time. “Wh-What?” It sounded like Michael had thought about that concept before. 

Michael didn't respond, simply smirking as he took a stay shot, his controller vibrating a bit where it was pressed into Jeremy's lap.

Jeremy grunted. “You’re serious?” He couldn’t even see the game the way he was facing. 

Michael pressed a quick kiss to Jeremy's neck, eyes not leaving the screen. “You haven't said no yet?”

“I-I’m still not saying no,” Jeremy said carefully, “yet.”

“Just say the word,” Michael assured, another shot hitting him and making him swear in annoyance.

Jeremy shifted. “You’re not just gonna play badly, are you?”

Michael scoffed. “Jeremy, I love you, and I would love to ensure you get serviced via video game controller, but I've been stuck on this level for the past 30 minutes and I'm not about to let these asshole NPC’s keep beating me just to help you nut.”

“That’s the Michael I know and love,” Jeremy said, grinning. “Don’t let those NPCs show you who’s boss, you’re the boss! Let’s do it.”

Michael grunted, his fingers working deftly on the controller as he dodged more hits. He couldn't escape a couple, more vibration occasionally working through the plastic of the controller.

Jeremy kept grunting. The vibrations weren’t enough. “Sh-Shouldn’t these pants, like, not be in the way?” he whispered into Michael’s ear. 

Michael smirked, lifting the controller. “I agree,” he muttered. “Take 'em off, then.”

Jeremy instantly undid his button. “A little help?”

Michael quickly hid his character so he wouldn't get killed, his hand moving off of the controller to pull down the zipper of Jeremy's pants. He tugged at them, urging Jeremy to move so that he could pull them down.

Jeremy lifted his hips and used one hand to push his jeans off. Finally, they were discarded. He sank back down into Michael’s warmth, leaving the boxers for later. 

Michael dropped his controller back into Jeremy's lap, heading back into the action. It was obvious that the vibration was much more effective without the jeans in the way.

Unfortunately for Jeremy’s growing problem, Michael was pretty good at this game. Only a few more hits were taken, and Jeremy hugged himself closer to Michael and the controller, hoping it would be more intense that way. 

Michael hummed as his character climbed into a jet. “You’ll like this.” As the aircraft took off, a steady vibration came from the controller, and every time he fired the Jet’s guns there were short but strong bursts of it as well.

Soon, Jeremy was breathing hard. He held onto Michael tightly, but weakly. His face was buried in Michael’s neck. “Micah,” he complained. “Shoot the shooty thing again, _please_.”

Michael smiled. “I’ll do you one better.” He shot a missile, causing a marginally longer burst of the stronger vibration. 

Jeremy whined loudly. “I-I need these off,” he said in reference to his boxers. They’d finally gotten to be too much. 

Michael, unable to take his hands off the controller for very long, pulled them down to Jeremy's knees quickly, returning to the game instantly so he didn't crash.

Jeremy decided that was enough. He was right back to hugging himself into Michael, the drone of the jet vibration a lot more stimulating with no barrier to it. Soon, he was whining more often. 

Michael fired off two more missiles, ignoring his own erection in favour of finishing this goddamn level. He’d made it farther than he ever had. Dicks could wait. 

Jeremy whimpered, his hips moving on their own, grinding into Michael. “D-Did you win yet, Mikey?”

Michael shuddered. “Not quite.” He rushed through, trying to finish quickly. It didn't take long, a few more missiles and the occasional shot leading him directly into a cut scene. A cut scene that just so happened to involve a very long and very big explosion. Which meant at least 30 second of continuous very strong vibrations.

Jeremy squealed. “M-Michael–” He was already sensitive. The ending explosion pushing him even further. He trembled as it slowed to a stop, precome beading at his tip. He wondered why they didn’t use a vibrator before. 

Michael hummed, kissing at Jeremy's neck. “You know there's a cutscene replay function in this game, right?” He didn't wait for a response before resetting the scene.

Jeremy nearly screamed. He dug his nails into Michael’s skin, probably not too hard. His hips shook and his legs felt weak. He was close, and just from a damn video game. “A-Are you gonna let th-the game finish me off, Mikey?” he teased, voice breathy. “Or will you do it yourself?”

Michael grinned against Jeremy's skin. “Both?” he reset the scene again.

Jeremy shook with pleasure, not sure he could take another dose. “I-I love you so much,” he heard himself say. He was a horndog, but he was an affectionate horndog.

Michael started sucking a hickey at the sensitive place on Jeremy's neck. He did it again. “Cum for me, Love.”

Jeremy did, moaning the whole time. He could feel Michael’s own erection underneath him, but couldn’t help him at the moment. He was too weak with satisfaction. At the least, Michael would need to wash his controller. 

Michael discarded the device, unable to stop himself anymore as he twisted Jeremy in his lap. He pulled him into a kiss, drinking in his moans as his fingers dug into his hips.

Jeremy kept whimpering into Michael’s kiss, a little overstimulated by his fingers on his sides. He kissed back as best as he could, hoping he wasn’t making a fool of himself. 

Michael groaned softly. “You're so perfect,” he whispered against Jeremy's lips, holding him closer. He pressed harder against him, deepening the kiss.

Jeremy whined, finally finding his voice again, but not using it quite yet. Nothing could make him break up that kiss. He pushed into it with all the energy he had left. 

Michael shifted the pair of them off the beanbag, laying Jeremy down on his back on the ground as Michael hovered over him, never breaking the kiss.

Jeremy’s shaky arm came up to cup Michael’s cheek as they kissed, his high going away rather quickly. 

Michael reached for the hem of Jeremy's shirt, tugging it up but not quite willing to break the kiss yet to remove it completely. 

Jeremy was running out of breath anyway, which seemed to be the only exception to his kiss breaking vow. He tore his lips away and breathed in deeply. “T-Take it off,” he urged. 

Michael did, instantly pressing kisses over Jeremy's face and down his neck as he caught his breath.

Jeremy melted into the affection. “Y-You’re overdressed.”

Michael chuckled. “What are ya gonna do about it?”

Jeremy immediately dropped his hands down to Michael’s pants, trying to get them off. “Hopefully a lot.”

Michael's breath hitched, his need suddenly hitting him hard. “God, Jeremy, you were so hot. I love you so much.”

Jeremy kept working at getting Michael unclothed. “T-Tell me more?”

Michael spoke in between kisses to Jeremy’s skin.”So pretty in my lap like that, such a good boy. So perfect. God, those sounds you make.” He groaned slightly.

Jeremy shuddered. “I-I only make them for you, Mikey. I’m your good boy.”

Michael hummed in agreement. “ _Such_ a good boy,” he praised. He grabbed Jeremy's hips, rolling them over so that Michael was looking up at Jeremy. 

Jeremy gasped softly at the switch in position, blinking as he looked down at his boyfriend. “Y-You’re real good at that game, Micah,” he praised. 

Michael's eyes were hooded as he bucked up into Jeremy. “You're so amazing,” he muttered.

Jeremy groaned, still a little overstimulated, but more than able to work himself back up. “N-No, you are. You beat that level!”

Michael whined softly. “Jeremy,” he breathed. “Clothes?”

Quickly and wordlessly, Jeremy went back to stripping Michael. It was easier with gravity on his side. 

Once he was free from his clothing, he pulled Jeremy close. “Fuck me?”

Jeremy instantly attacked Michael’s neck with kisses. He spoke against the skin, his breath hot. “Slow or rough?”

Michael panted, fingers digging into Jeremy's hips. “Hard, fuck me hard, Jeremy, please.”

Jeremy hummed, gaining confidence. “Until you come apart?”

Michael whined, nodding desperately. “Please!”

Jeremy sucked a mark onto Michael’s jaw. “Where’s the stuff?”

“B-Bedside table,” he stuttered, eyes closed as he tilted his head to give Jeremy more access.

Jeremy hummed again, biting softly on Michael’s neck until he decided he’d pampered him enough. He pried himself off of his boyfriend and stood up, walking to the table. 

Michael didn't move, breath shallow as he lay waiting for Jeremy's return, eyes closed.

Jeremy took his time. At the table, he went ahead and opened a condom, leaving it in the wrapper. Finally, he came back to Michael with his bottle of lube and opened condom. He settled his knees on either side of Michael. “Ready, Mikey?”

Michael whimpered. “Yes, Jeremy, please.”

Jeremy smiled. “Alright. Because you asked so nicely.” He poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, warming it. “Safeword any time, babe.” He lowered his hand in between them and pushed a finger in without warning. 

Michael gasped, automatically pushing back against Jeremy's hand with a whine.

“So desperate,” Jeremy hummed. He pressed his finger in and out. He couldn’t tease Michael too much, however, because his boyfriend had been generous to him moments ago, with his game controller. 

Michael nodded in agreement. “I want you in me, Jeremy, you always feel _so good_.”

“Not too much longer, Micah,” Jeremy promised. He added a second finger to work Michael open. 

Michael panted as Jeremy prepped him, fingers digging into the carpet beneath him.

Jeremy situated himself so he didn’t need to hold himself up, using his free hand to ghost trails down Michael’s most sensitive areas. 

Michael was practically quaking. “Jeremy, please, I want you to fuck me please, please,” he repeated.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Jeremy hadn’t even added a third finger yet. 

Michael was starting to get frustrated. “Just hurry up! Please!”

Jeremy finished prepping him in record time, immediately rolling the condom onto himself. “Now?” he teased. 

Michael groaned in frustration. “Jeremy!”

“Kidding!” Jeremy smirked as he pushed in. 

Michael moaned softly, one hand scrambling up to grab Jeremy's shoulder and pull him closer. 

Jeremy obliged, pushing in further. He sank his body down to be nearly flush with Michael’s. 

Michael's head lulled in pleasure. “Fuck, Jeremy, I love you, you feel so good.”

Jeremy reached down to stroke Michael. “I love you, too, Mikey.”

Michael moaned, hips stuttering. “ _Move_ , Jere!”

“My bad,” Jeremy mewled. He started a rhythm, going faster with each thrust. “You wanted it hard, right?”

Michael's moaning got more broken as Jeremy sped up. “Yes!”

Jeremy finally bottomed out, pushing in harder with a new determination to find Michael’s sweet spot. “You feel so good, Mike,” he echoed. 

“Fuck,” Michael swore, his hips moving to meet Jeremy's thrusts. “God, Jere.”

Jeremy picked up his pace. He ran his hand down Michael’s side. “I love it when you’re vocal, babe,” he praised. 

Michael moaned loudly in response, one of his legs moving up to hook around Jeremy's waist, giving him a better angle and making Michael almost scream.

Soon, Jeremy was moaning, too. He thrust into Michael hard, keeping the angle perfectly. They wouldn’t last. 

Michael's back arched, his nails digging into the skin of Jeremy's shoulders. “J-Jeremy,” he started. “So good.”

Jeremy worked through the pain of Michael’s abnormally sharp fingernails. He didn’t stop or slow down, instead bucking his hips harder. 

“Ah,” Michael cried, breathing hard. “Close!”

Jeremy used his last energy to speed up, just enough to push the both of them over the edge. 

Michael let out a vaguely choked moan as he came, clinging to Jeremy like a lifeline.

Jeremy held Michael close as they came down from their collective high. “So good, Micah,” he whispered, “incredible.”

Michael smiled contentedly, brushing Jeremy's hair out of his face. “I love you,” he hummed.

Jeremy sank down to kiss Michael softly. “I love you too.”

Michael grinned as he pulled away. “Not how I expected this to go when you got here, per se, but I'm not complaining. Although we are all sweaty now.”

“Shower?” Jeremy offered, smiling. 

“Please.”

Jeremy peeled himself the rest of the way off of Michael. He stood up, legs a little wobbly, and extended a hand. “C’mon, babe.”

Michael accepted the hand, getting to his feet. He winced, rubbing his back. “Maybe not the floor next time.”

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy cooed, hooking an arm around Michael and tugging him off to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow our Tumblr unfortunatelydragon for more! We take requests there!


End file.
